Dungeons, Dragons and Between
by FreeStein
Summary: YAOI ALERT! This story rolls the story of Cygnus, a Deva Bard, who's in love with one of his companions, Elikkir. The story takes place in the fantasy world of dungeons and dragons. This is my first story and English isn't my native language, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know ;)


Cygnus had a terrible day. The Deva bard had just the luck to wake up with a viper in his tent, fall into a mud puddle, and get his coat burned right before it started to rain. Fortunately, his and his companions' next stop was the near town, Watermont. They all checked in a hostelry. It was weird to see this combination of adventurers around this area. In addition to Cygnus, there were Pansikcer – a half-elf druid, Mel – a tiefling rogue, and Elikkir – a razorclaw shifter avenger, and Cygnus' secret crush. Cygnus was at least lucky enough to share a room with Elikkir. As they got into the room, Elikkir went to wash himself after walking through dirt and mud. Cygnus just sat there, swinging on his chair while using his foot to prevent falling, and playing his faithful lyre. After about six minutes, Elikkir went out of the bathing room, he had his pants on but he was shirtless. Since Elikkir was a well-built fellow, Cygnus could not stop himself from staring at his bare body. And then he got distracted and fell off the chair. "Ugh… goddamit Cygnus…" He grumbled to himself. Elikkir of course, ran to check his state. "Are you fine?" he asked. "Yes," Cygnus answered, standing up and rubbing his hurt back "I survived harder." Sadly for Cygnus, it was true. "Can you please, just one day, stop hurting yourself?" Elikkir asked and smiled. Cygnus was taller than Elikkir, but he was much thinner than him. Elikkir was trained for fighting as Cygnus… well… I guess you can say he's literally did nothing to become a bard. Devas, apparently, are not always as perfectionist as most people think. Cygnus fell in love with Elikkir about a year ago, although he knew Elikkir did not have interest in guys, so he refused to call it more than a 'crush'. It was his turn to wash himself. He entered the bathing room and there was a big bucket of water, and some kinds of body oils or something. He took off his clothes and washed himself as quick as he could. He went out, not even bothering to dress again. Since he was a Deva, he could control his physical reaction to Elikkir for enough time so he can pick some comfortable clothes. Elikkir always was intimidated of the idea of nudity, no matter how you call it, avengers are priests, so he blushed slightly. Cygnus found that really cute. He put on his pants so Elikkir will feel more comfortable. _From all the people in the world,_ He thought _it had to be a priest… What am I doing with my life?_ Elikkir laid on his bed and said "Good night, Cyg." and turned to sleep. "Good night…" he whispered back. They both turned to sleep, however Cygnus couldn't fall asleep. The thoughts of his and Elikkir's bond haunted him. _I must tell him. But… if he doesn't feel the same way… I might as well call this confession a farewell._ And with that in mind, he finally fell asleep.

He woke up to sword swinging sounds. Elikkir was training in his morning routine. He was a great sword wielder and a wonderful sword master. Cygnus just sat in his bed, watching Elikkir. It was the last day of their bond. Cygnus decided to leave a note and go on his way. He suffered long enough. They both fixed themselves and got ready for breakfast. Elikkir went to the door and stopped when he saw Cygnus just sitting on his bed. "Aren't you coming down to eat?" he asked. "I'll be right there… I just have a few more things to do." Cygnus lied. Elikkir smiled and went downstairs.

When Elikkir came back to see where is Cygnus, he was worried. The room was empty but a piece of paper on Cygnus' bed. It was the note from Cygnus.

_Dear Elikkir,_

_God… I am writing you this so you do not fear for my fate. I am leaving you friends forever. It has been more than a year since I fell to your spells, Elikkir, and knowing it would be our last goodbye, I must tell you: I love you Elikkir. I love you in every bone in my body. I wish it could have ended another way. But it could not. Heavens know how sorry I am to leave you like this. I wish you nothing but good. I'll always remember you._

_Cygnus_

Elikkir ran out of the room, out of the hostelry. "Whoa, Eli! Where the hell are you going?" Mel wondered. "Please, do not follow me!" he yelled as he ran. Cygnus should not be able to leave this town until noon. _Cyg… Where the hell are you?!_

Cygnus walked through the abandoned part of the town. He played a sad melody on his Lyre. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. _Not yet…_ He thought to himself. "Cygnus!" a distant voice called. He stopped and looked over. At first he couldn't identify the person, but when he got closer, he saw it was Elikkir. He started running "Go away! Leave me alone!" he called. But Elikkir was faster than him; he grabbed Cygnus, and held him against one of the building. Cygnus did not struggle, he was too broken inside. Elikkir looked right into his eyes. "I want to talk to you." Elikkir said.

"There's nothing to talk about."  
>"There is. Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Leave me alone."  
>"I'll never leave you alone. We need you. <em>I<em> need you."  
>Cygnus started crying. "Don't pretend to care. I know you hate me."<br>"I… I just…"  
>"'You just' what?!"<br>"You idiot!" Elikkir said and kissed him. Cygnus was shocked. Elikkir stepped back. "Your note made me see that I do not want to be with anyone else. You are the only person I care about in this world, and I don't deny it."  
>"Elikkir…" Cygnus said, still shocked.<br>"I love you Cygnus. I truly love you."

Right after that, Cygnus hugged him and kissed him a long and warm kiss.

They were just walking around the town together until the sunset. They returned to their room. When they were sure no one could see them, they kissed. Elikkir pushed Cygnus on the bed. His intentions were clear. "But… you're an avenger… what about your god?" He smiled at him and said "I don't care about the gods if they want to separate us." He took off his shirt, and slowly undressed Cygnus. This time, Cygnus' physical reactions were shown. Elikkir kissed him on the lips and slowly went down on his purple skin. Cygnus sighed slightly. Then, when Elikkir got to Cygnus' hard-on, he put it in his mouth. Cygnus moaned in pleasure. Elikkir started running his head up and down. "Ahh…" Cygnus moaned "You're pretty good at it for a priest…" Elikkir smiled "I learned a few things before I became an avenger." Cygnus pulled him up and kissed him. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you." Elikkir stood up on the bed and Cygnus pulled off his pants, revealing his impressive wand. Cygnus licked it, and sucked it while Elikkir lost his mind with pleasure. He laid on his back. Elikkir spread his legs, showing his hole. "Are you sure about this?" Elikkir asked. Cygnus answered "I was never so sure my whole life." Following that, Elikkir entered Cygnus' hole and kissed him. Cygnus hugged him tightly. He nodded and Elikkir began thrusting into Cygnus. They both moaned and sighed. Cygnus' body was burning with pleasure. "Yes…" he moaned "It feels so good." He couldn't stop himself from reaching his crotch and take care of his own wand. "I…" Elikkir sighed "I think I'm about to cum…" and as he said that he moaned and came a little inside Cygnus, and more all over Cygnus' body. Seconds later Cygnus' himself came. He was all covered with sperm. They stared at each other for a minute and then kissed. "You know," Elikkir said "we probably should clean ourselves." But it was too late, Cygnus already fell asleep. Elikkir hugged him and fell asleep as well.


End file.
